


Wear something pretty to bed

by Mifrandir



Series: Minewt 肉段子集 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 吊帶襪, 後空褲, 男友襯衫, 網襪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>民豪心目中的完美生日（也是我的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear something pretty to bed

等民豪終於讀到那兩條簡訊，他的生日已經過了。

『在家等你』（21:30）

『你在哪裡？』（23:00）

他嘆了口氣，轉動鑰匙推開公寓大門。客廳如他所料一片漆黑，從臥室的方向透出微弱光源。

 

在床頭燈的柔和光線下，他看見紐特躺在枕頭上，半截身子露在被單外。一本翻開的雜誌面朝下攤在他蜷起的手指邊，閱讀用的粗框眼鏡還掛在臉上。民豪在床緣坐下，摘下紐特的眼鏡擱在一旁的矮櫃上，輕輕順過金髮青年鬆亂的瀏海。紐特在他的撫觸下搧了搧長睫，蜜糖色的眼睛半張：「民......？」

 

「嘿寶貝。」民豪俯下身輕啄那雙柔軟的唇，讓道歉融化在迎上來的唇舌裡。「抱歉回來晚了。」

 

「為什麼這麼晚？」紐特軟聲埋怨，伸手捧上他的臉。

 

「一言難盡。」紐特顯然還沒醒，舌尖在他唇間毫無頭緒地滑動。民豪的手滑進被單底下，迎接他的卻不全然是肌膚的溫軟觸感。「唔？」他注意到細緻的黑色蕾絲滾邊，好奇心誘使他拉開整片床單。

 

內褲的主體是黑色的鏤空蕾絲，用絲質的吊襪帶連接大腿襪的蕾絲滾邊，再往下是裹在細格網襪中的修長雙腿。他嚥了口口水，感覺壓力伴隨慾望在下腹處翻滾，伸手沿著紐特閉攏的大腿間緩緩下滑。紐特別過臉的動作暴露出耳垂，那裡已經燒得一片殷紅。「轉過去。」民豪說，被自己低啞的聲線嚇了一跳。紐特服從了他的指示，民豪先是看見後腰凹陷處的蕾絲蝴蝶結，垂落的尾端消失在兩瓣光潔臀丘之間，自前方往後延伸的單薄蕾絲半掩住穴口，大腿根部在黑色布料夾擊之下顯得分外白皙。鮮明的視覺刺激全數化為騷動往他的下身湧去，民豪吸了口氣將紐特翻回正面，眼神與手指一同貪婪地遊走。他解開紐特身上的襯衫（他的襯衫）鈕扣，舔過溫暖細緻的腹部肌膚，隔著布料毫無預警地含住對方低垂的性器。紐特驚呼，反射性地想攏起雙膝，但民豪雙手按住他的胯骨，手肘抵住他的雙膝內側，毫不留情地舔弄他，沿著性器及大腿內側印下濕潤的吻。蕾絲布料在勃發的器官上繃緊，被前端滲出的液體染濕大片，紐特難受地低鳴：「嗚、脫掉.....」

 

「不。」民豪說，停下來欣賞紐特被束縛住的器官，想像那裡累積的可口張力，扣住金髮青年的腰身將他翻過身調整成趴跪姿，張嘴舔吻腰窩，毫不留情地揉弄大腿內側，指節沒入臀瓣卻沒遭遇預期中的緊繃。「你準備好了。」他嘆息，沿著柔滑內壁摸索那個點，紐特的呻吟在他耳中宛如樂音。民豪掙脫衣物，將潤滑液隨意抹在青筋暴現的器官上。微微顫抖的穴口被濕亮的冠部撐開，民豪慢慢將自己推到底，親吻對方的耳垂與後頸，一手扶上紐特的側腹開始擺動腰身。紐特完美地裹住他，絲滑、柔軟而火熱，在頂入時夾擠他，在退出時挽留。他在瀕臨高潮時扯下那片礙事的蕾絲，射在紐特猝然絞緊的腸道裡。

 

民豪將兩人翻成側臥的姿勢，兩條手臂分別穿過紐特的頸後與腋下，以嘴唇磨蹭對方的頸根。紐特咕噥一聲，一隻腳已經踩進夢鄉。「祝我生日快樂。」民豪低語，自顧自地笑了起來。


End file.
